Angel Voice
by dsparkyu6
Summary: Seseorang yg hidup dalam kesepian hanya dengan kesunyian. Meski begitu dirinya masih berharap bisa bersama orang lain. Walau harapan itu malah akan menyakitinya. Hanya bisa memendam semua harapan tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia pernah bermimpi mendengarkan & mengeluarkan sebuah alunan yang indah. Meski itu hanya mimpi,setidaknya itu adalah kenangan terindah yang akan dirinya ingat
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Angel Voice

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Donghae SJ, Jun Jihyun, dll.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Family, dll.

Summary : Seseorang yang hidup dalam kesepian hanya dengan kesunyian. Meski begitu dirinya masih berharap bisa bersama orang lain. Walau harapan itu malah akan menyakitinya. Hanya bisa memendam semua harapan tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia pernah bermimpi mendengarkan dan mengeluarkan sebuah alunan yang indah. Meski itu hanya mimpi, setidaknya itu adalah kenangan terindah yang akan dirinya ingat hingga akhir. /"Aku akan buktikan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -ku akan mempunyai suara yang bagus."/ "Kenapa _eomma_ menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganku?"/ **"Kyu kau hanya perlu ingat sayang meski dimana semua orang tidak menganggapmu ada,** _ **eomma**_ **akan selalu ada dan melihat Kyu,** _ **arrachi**_ **?"** / "Apa yang kau bisa banggakan dari _dongsaeng_ -mu itu? Mendengar saja tidak bisa apalagi bicara."/ "Kau itu harusnya sekolah di orang-orang autis bodoh."/ "Kanker? Tak cukupkah...tak cukupkah dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara?!"/ _"Hadiahku semoga kau menyukai suaraku ini_ _hyung_..."/

 _Notes_

Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah dialog Kyuhyun dipikirannya dikarenakan disini Kyuhyun bisu dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tulisan yang di **bold** adalah bahasa isyarat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan karakter lainnya.

 **WARNING : TYPO, GAJE,ANEH, BOSAN, DLL**

 **Diminta responnya aja yah kalau responnya baik ada kemungkinan FF ini bakal dilanjut, tapi kalau responnya kurang FF bakal dicancel jadi kasih review aja ne.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 _ **30 Desember 1994**_

Seorang _namja_ berusia 6 tahun sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sendiri di dalam aula sekolah. _Namja_ cilik itu bernyanyi seolah tanpa beban, atau memang _namja_ cilik ini begitu _hyperaktif_. Hampir semua lagu anak-anak dirinya nyanyikan. Seolah-olah di dalam sana dia sedang menghadapi banyak penonton.

 _Namja_ cilik itu berputar-putar seolah mengelilingi panggung yang ada. Sesekali _namja_ cilik memberikan senyumannya. Senyumannya begitu khas sekali seperti senyuman anak-anak pada umumnya. Hingga sampai suara langkah seseorang menghentikan semua nyanyiannya. Seseorang itu adalah salah satu murid juga yang satu sekolah dengannya.

"Cihh...Kau bernyanyi. Memang ada yang mau mendengar suara _fals_ -mu?" Anak itu bertanya dengan sinis.

Sang _namja_ cilik hanya bisa menahan emosinya. "Diam yah kau Mijoon, bernyanyi itu bebas untuk semua orang."

"Bebas ya? Tapi suaramu itu memekakan telinga asal kau tahu saja Cho Donghae." Anak bernama Mijoon itu malah semakin menjadi.

Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan emosinya. "Kau jangan bangga hanya karena terpilih sebagai ketua paduan suara."

Mijoon hanya berkacak pinggang. "Aku harus bangga, sementara kau jadi anggota pun juga tidak terpilih."

"Itu...itu hanya belum kesempatanku saja." Donghae mencoba mengelak.

Mijoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu anak seorang penyanyi terkenal, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menuruni bakat ibumu."

"A...aku menuruni bakat ayahku berarti! Mungkin bakat ibuku menurun pada _dongsaeng_ -ku." Kukuh Donghae.

Mijoon tertawa sinis. "Benarkah? Aku ingin mendengar dia bernyanyi nanti."

"Aku akan buktikan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -ku akan mempunyai suara yang bagus." Jawab Donghae dengan pasti.

Tanpa terasa sekolah Donghae akhirnya selesai. Entah mengapa dia merasa lesu hari ini. Setelah tidak terpilih sebagai salah anggota paduan suara, ditambah Mijoon yang mengejeknya karena hal tersebut. Niatnya yang ingin menenangkan diri malah dibuat hancur berantakan oleh musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

Donghae berjalan dengan lunglai memasuki rumahnya. Donghae bukan anak yang manja yang selalu ingin dijemput, lagipula jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Ketika dia membuka mata dirinya langsung melihat sang _eomma_ yang ternyata sudah pulang dari jadwalnya. Dengan segera dia memeluk _eomma_ -nya 'Jihyun', yang otomatis mau tak mau membuat Jihyun membalas pelukan dari si jagoan kecilnya ini.

Namun Jihyun melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi dari putra pertamanya ini. Ekspresi sang putra sama sekali bukan ekspresi riang yang selalu ditunjukkan. Malah ekspresi seorang anak yang sedang cemberut. Dengan tersenyum Jihyun mencoba menanyakan mengenai apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Donghae- _ah_ anak _eomma_ kok cemberut?" Jihyun mulai pertanyaannya.

Donghae hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak lolos seleksi paduan suara setelah itu Mijoon mengejekku."

"Wuaah seenaknya saja dia mengejek _uri_ Donghae." Jihyun mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gemas.

Donghae mengelilingkan matanya mencari sesuatu. "Kyunnie mana _eomma_?"

Jihyun hanya mendengus. "Kalau sudah pulang, kau pasti langsung ingat pada _dongsaeng_ -mu."

"Aish _eomma dongsaeng_ -ku itu paling imut, lucu, menggemaskan. Jadi semua langsung akan mencarinya." Donghae memberikan penjelasannya dengan lucu.

Jihyun mencium pipi Donghae gemas. "Dia sedang bermain dikamarnya sayang."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Donghae beranjak pergi.

Jihyun mengingatkan. "Jangan lupa ganti baju dulu."

" _Arrasseo eomma_." Balas Donghae.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan tidak sabar Donghae segera melesat menuju kamar sang _dongsaeng_. Benar saja bocah berumur 4 tahun itu sedang sibuk bermain dengan piano kecil miliknya. Lihat saja saking asiknya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran _hyung_ -nya yang sudah ada di dalam.

Ketika Donghae sudah dekat dengan bocah lucu tersebut, dia langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian dengan gemas mencubiti pipi gembil milik _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut. Sementara yang dianiaya seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan sang _hyung_. Melihat itu Donghae malah semakin menjadi untuk mencubiti gemas Kyuhyun.

Donghae mulai duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. " _Dongsaeng_ _hyung_ sedang bermain apa?"

" _Apa Hae hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"_ Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum. "Kyu sedang bermain apa?"

" _Ah Kyu tapi tidak dengal apapun."_ Kyuhyun hanya kembali fokus pada mainannya.

"Aish Kyu _hyung_ bertanya padamu sayang." Donghae mulai kesal karena diacuhkan.

Kyuhyun malah terus dalam posisinya. _"Kyu tidak dengal apa yang Hae hyung katakan."_

"Kyunnie apa kau mengacuhkan _hyung?_ Apa Kyunnie tidak bosan seperti itu?" Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti. _"Kyu tidak bisa dengal dali dulu hyung. Kyu ..."_

"Astaga Kyu bicaralah!" Ekspresi Donghae mulai marah.

Kyuhyun yang takut hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Lagi-lagi tanpa suara.

Donghae yang merasa kesal malah meninggalkan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang menangis. Jujur Donghae sudah lelah sejak dulu _dongsaeng_ -nya seperti tidak pernah mendengarkannya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Atau _dongsaeng_ -nya irit bicara? Namun sejak dulu sang _dongsaeng_ memang selalu mengacuhkannya.

Donghae menghempaskan dirinya duduk diatas sofa. Jihyun sang _eomma_ terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Kemudian menunda terlebih dahulu pekerjaannya, Jihyun menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyunnie?" Tanya Jihyun hati-hati.

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Dia lagi-lagi mengacuhkanku."

"Benarkah? Mengapa bisa?" Jihyun bertanya kembali.

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah _eomma_ sejak dulu anak itu memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu bukan?"

Jihyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Benar juga umur Kyuhyun sudah 4 tahun tapi kenapa dia belum berbicara?"

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksakannya.." Seseorang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Yesung _uisa_..." Jihyun terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya. "Maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sudah kubilang Jihyun- _ah_ periksakanlah Kyuhyun."

"Donghae- _ah_ masuklah ke kamar." Jihyun menyuruh Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk. " _Arrasseo_."

"Jihyun- _ah_ aku hanya menyampaikan pesanku, bukan untuk membahas hal yang saat ini kau pikirkan. Keadaan pada anak yang seperti itu adalah tidak wajar. Karena kau seperti tidak suka dengan kehadiranku aku akan pamit. Besok aku tunggu kau di rumah sakit." Yesung beranjak dan berpamitan pada Jihyun.

Sementara itu Jihyun hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. Hari ini benar-benar begitu melelahkan baginya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah ibu tunggal yang harus mengurus kedua orang anaknya seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani disisinya. Ya tanpa ada seorang suami yang menemaninya.

Keesokan harinya Jihyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung kemarin. Buktinya pada pagi ini, setelah mengantar Donghae menuju sekolahnya Jihyun kemudian pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana Yesung adalah salah satu dokter disana. Setelah dua puluh menit akhirnya Jihyun dan Kyuhyun tiba di rumah sakit tersebut.

Dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya, Jihyun dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Untung saja Jihyun sudah mengenakan penyamarannya dengan baik, sehingga tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang seleberiti. Menaikki lift, akhirnya Jihyun tiba di ruangan Yesung.

Tidak berapa lama setelah dirinya mengetuk pintu, Yesung langsung membukakannya pintu. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Ditambah lagi dengan seorang anak kecil yang ada dalam gendongan Jihyun. Kemudian Jihyun dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka kemudian duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi kau akan memeriksakannya?" Tanya Yesung.

Jihyun menunduk lesu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu boleh kupinjam Kyuhyun sebentar." Yesung mengambil Kyuhyun dari gendongan Jihyun.

Di dalam sana Kyuhyun diperiksa secara menyeluruh. Sementara Jihyun dia tetap menunggu sembari duduk. Kyuhyun hanya bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan kepadanya. Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya proses pemeriksaan pun selesai. Dengan teknologi yang sudah sangat modern hasil dari pemeriksaan pun sudah bisa diketahui.

Yesung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya setelah melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya. Sementara Jihyun merasakan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi dengan putra bungsunya.

"Semua perkembangan Kyunnie sama sekali tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Dia begitu sehat hanya saja..." Yesung mulai memberikan penjelasannya.

Jihyun bertanya dengan bingung. "Hanya saja apa?"

"Pendengaran dan syaraf bicara Kyunnie tidak bekerja.." Setelah itu Yesung hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bohong kan Yesungie, putraku tidak cacat kan?!" Jihyun tidak terima dengan yang disampaikan oleh Yesung.

Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah. "Semua yang kau dengar ini adalah benar terjadi Jihyun- _ah_. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya."

"Kau bohong... kau seperti ini karena aku tidak mau menerimamu kan?!" Jihyun masih bersih keras.

Yesung menahan nafasnya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, karena bagaimanapun semua tidak akan berubah."

Sementara itu Kyuhyun bocah yang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka hanya mendapat kebingungan belaka. Sungguh tak ada sesuatu hal yang bisa dirinya dengar. Yang dia tahu sepertinya terjadi hal yang buruk disini. Sampai-sampai dia melihat Jihyun _eomma_ -nya terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

" _Eomma uljima eomma dengal Kyu, apa uisa itu yang menyakiti eomma?"_

Di dalam mobil Jihyun tidak berhenti menangis. Kenapa... kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada putra bungsunya? Bagaimana dengan masa depan putranya nanti? Apakah bisa putranya menghadapi hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan akan terjadi suatu saat nanti? Sanggupkah sang putra? Lalu bagaimana reaksi dari Donghae _hyung-_ nya jika apa yang selama ini dia harapkan tidak akan terwujud.

Melihat _eomma_ -nya yang terus menangis, Kyuhyun ikut mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras. Jihyun yang melihat sontak terkejut dan memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak. Dia mengusap dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tenang sayang jangan menangis, _eomma_ janji _eomma_ akan selalu melindungimu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Jihyun telah sampai ke kediaman mereka. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan sudah terlelap tidur. Dengan hati-hati Jihyun mengendong Kyuhyun dari mobil dan menidurkannya ke dalam kamar. Ditatapnya kembali Kyuhyun dengan sendu jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yesung tadi. Sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Jihyun terlebih dahulu mencium lembut _maknae_ -nya itu.

Di lain pihak rupanya hari ini Donghae sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia menatap rumah yang sepertinya dalam keadaan sepi. Setelah berganti pakaian dia segera makan hidangan yang sepertinya memang sudah disiapkan oleh sang _eomma_. Dengan lahap Donghae memakannya. Pendengaran Donghae menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dalam telepon.

Menunda dahulu makannya, Donghae kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekati asal dari mana suara itu berasal. Rupanya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang makan. Pembicaraan yang dilakukan seperti sangat serius, Donghae kemudian mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku mohon Yesungie periksa kembali hasil itu.."

"Apa kau bilang itu memang yang sebearnya?"

"Aku sungguh tidak tega Sungie..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti?"

"Apa reaksi _hyung_ -nya nanti Sungie..."

" _Uri_ Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar dan bicara..."

"Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bisu dan tuli Sungie..."

"Siapa yang bisu dan Tuli _eomma_?!"

Jihyun sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae yang tidak disangka-sangka. Sambungan telepon itu segera Jihyun tutup. Dia mendekati Donghae secara perlahan. Mencoba memegang bahu Donghae, tapi kemudian Donghae malah menghindari sentuhan dari Jihyun. Mau tidak mau Jihyun harus menjawabnya.

"Kyuhyunnie... dia tidak bisa mendengar dan bicara sayang..." Setets air mata langsung lolos dari mata milik Jihyun.

Donghae sungguh tidak percaya. "Ti...tidak... mungkin.."

" _Eomma_ juga tidak percaya pada awalnya tapi..." Jihyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun mengacuhkanku adalah karena hal-hal tersebut. Jadi sejak dulu memang tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan Kyuhyun."

"Jaga ucapanmu Donghae- _ah_!" Jihyun mulai emosi.

Donghae menggeleng. "Jadi selama ini harapanku itu hanya percuma saja kan? Tidak ada gunanya kan aku terus membanggakannya?"

"Donghae- _ah_ kau harus mengerti keadaan ini sayang.." Jihyun mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Donghae kembali menggeleng. "Cukup! Semua yang aku harapkan memang tidak akan pernah terwujud dari dulu."

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Jihyun sendirian. Inilah yang Jihyun takutkan dengan apa reaksi dari Donghae. Benar saja apa yang ditakutkan benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Terlebih lagi Donghae memang sangat mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Bisa dipastikan anak itu pasti akan berubah sikapnya.

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Tanpa disengaja dia berpapasan dengan sang _hyung_. Entah mengapa _hyung_ -nya tersebut seperti sedang menangis. Saat akan memegang lengan sang _hyung_ , Donghae malah menepisnya kasar.

"Minggirlah...dasar tidak berguna..."

Meski Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, dirinya merasa begitu sakit.

" _Hyung wae? Kenapa pelasaan Kyu sakit?"_

 _ **01 Juni 2012**_

Donghae sedang merapikan seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah menengah. Tahun ini dia sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari kenaikan kelas, tapi sang _eomma_ tidak bisa menghadirinya karena harus mengambil rapor sang _dongsaeng_ yang baru akan lulus dari SMP.

Jika memikirkan itu membuat Donghae merasa malas. Selalu saja _dongsaeng_ -nya yang dipikirkan oleh _eomma_ -nya. Tak pernahkah sedikitpun sang _eomma_ memikirkan tentangnya sedikit? Ah Donghae sudah punya jawabannya sendiri pasti tidak pernah sama sekali. Begitulah pemikirannya.

Donghae menuruni anak tangga dengan secara terburu. Jelas saja jam kini sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 07 pagi. Donghae memakan _sandwich_ dan meminum susunya juga secara terburu membuat Jihyun yang melihat itu kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Donghae- _ah_ nanti kau tersedak." Peringat Jihyun padanya.

Donghae hanya mendengus. "Hari ini aku terburu-buru _eomma_."

" _Mian_... _eomma_..." Omongan Jihyun terputus.

Donghae memotong pembicaraannya. "Sudahlah _eomma_... aku sudah tahu apa yang akan _eomma_ katakan."

Seorang _namja_ mencoba menanyakan apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

" _ **Eomma**_ **hari ini tidak bisa datang ke kenaikan kelasnya** _ **hyung**_ **-mu karena** _ **eomma**_ **ada jadwal dan harus mengambil rapormu."** __Jihyun memberikan penjelasan dengan bahasa isyarat.

 _Namja_ itu membalas dengan bahasa isyarat juga kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae. **"Tenang saja** _ **hyung**_ **, setelah mengambil raporku kami pasti akan datang ke kenaikan kelas** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Donghae hanya tersenyum sinis. "Dengar yah bodoh... aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangan _eomma_ apalagi kau.. memalukan."

Jihyun menatap marah pada Donghae. "Cho Donghae!"

"Lihat bodoh...kau memang pembuat masalah." Kemudian dia berlalu dengan segera.

Kyuhyun hanya bingung. **"Kenapa dengan** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

" **Dia bilang kita tidak perlu datang karena lebih baik Kyu sembuhkan dulu sakit flu Kyu."** Jawab Jihyun dengan bohong.

Bukan keinginan Jihyun untuk membohongi Kyuhyun seperti ini. Hanya saja ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Donghae _hyung_ -nya membencinya. Yang cukup Kyuhyun tahu adalah Donghae _hyung_ -nya yang selalu menyayanginya. Dia menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun berangkat terlebih dahulu menuju sekolahnya menaiki bus. Sang _eomma_ menyusul karena memang hari ini Jihyun sedang ada jadwal. Hanya sepuluh menit akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di sekolah yang akan segera ditinggalkannya ini. Dia menatap sekeliling memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang mengintainya.

Tapi baru saja drinya melangkah seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menghadang kakinya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu siswa yang ada di sekolah ini juga. Kyuhyun menatap semua orang yang sengaja dengan pandangan yang marah.

"Tatapan apa itu? Wow aku takut.." Siswa yang ber- _nametag_ Baekhyun itu mengejek.

Kyuhyun bangki dari jatuhnya.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Aku lupa anak ini tidak bisa mendengar bukan, bicara juga tidak becus. Teman-teman lakukan!"

Siswa yang lain langsung melempari Kyuhyun dengan banyak telur busuk. Hinaan, ejekan, dan semua _bash_ yang diberikan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hanya saja dia merasa ingin menangis. Hampir setiap hari dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang ada.

Para siswa tertawa menyaksikan 'karya' yang dihasilkan oleh mereka semua. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar kotor dan bau dengan banyaknya telur busuk yang melekat pada pakaian sekolahnya. Hingga seseeorang menghentikan semua yang diperbuat oleh para siswa tersebut.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian ini!" Peringat seorang siswa bernama Changmin.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dasar tiang penganggu. Ayo pergi."

"Kau ini sampai kapan merepotkan orang lain hah.." Changmin memberikan handuk bersih padanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. **"Apa handuk ini untukku? Gomawo..."**

"Aish aku tidak mengerti.. sudah sana bersihkan dirimu." Changmin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. **"Terima kasih...aku sangat berterima kasih."**

"Ah aku bisa gila jika terus bersamamu.." Changmin mengacak rambutnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Jihyun terburu-buru berlari menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Saat tiba dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menunggui dirinya. Air mata Jihyun hampir terjatuh begitu saja saat melihat keadaan sang putra yang begitu berantakkan. Hampir setiap hari dia mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Disentuhnya Kyuhyun dengan lembut olehnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menengadahkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air mata yang meluncur jatuh dari mata sang _eomma_.

Jihyun mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. **"** _ **Mianhae eomma**_ **terlambat.."**

" _ **Gwenchana eomma**_ **. Lagi pula aku mendapat peringkat paling tinggi."** __Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh senyum.

Jihyun menghapus air matanya. **"** _ **Jeongmal**_ **? Anak** _ **eomma**_ **hebat sekali."**

" **Tentu saja** _ **eomma**_ **Kyu kan pintar."** Kyuhyun menjawab dengan narsisnya.

Jihyun sedikit bingung dengan bau busuk yang menguar dari Kyuhyun. **"Apa ada yang mengganggu Kyu lagi?"**

Kyuhyun mengangguk. **"Ada** _ **eomma**_ **. Tapi Changmin selalu menolongku. Dia baik** _ **eomma**_ **aku ingin berteman dengannya."**

" **Senangnya Kyu sekarang sudah punya teman."** Jihyun mencoba memberikan senyumannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Donghae sedang menunggu hasil rapornya. Ah selalu saja dirinya menjadi yang kedua setelah Mijoon. Aish kenapa juga dari dahulu dirinya harus satu sekolah bersama dengan orang menyebalkan itu.

Donghae membereskan tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi orang itu Mijoon malah kembali menghadang Donghae untuk tidak segera pulang. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat apa yang dilakukan orang yang telah berstatus musuh sejak dirinya kecil ini.

Donghae bertanya malas. "Ada apa lagi? Tak bosankah kau untuk selalu menggangguku?"  
"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalimat bahwa 'Kau Kalah'." Mijoon tersenyum dengan bangga.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya kau tahu seseorang tidak akan selalu menang dan kau pasti akan kalah juga."

"Benarkah? Oh iya hari ini kelulusan _dongsaeng_ -mu. Aku harap dia bersekolah disini dan aku bisa mendengar suara yang kau sebut merdu itu." Mijoon tersenyum dengan liciknya.

Donghae berlalu. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Masukkan dia ke sekolah ini." Teriak Mijoon.

Saat keluar kelas Donghae sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Eunhyuk yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya di sekolah menengah akhir ini. Eunhyuk memandang malas Donghae yang keluar kelas dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Namun tanpa menjawab Donghae hanya terus berdiam di dalam perjalanannya pulang. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeram dengan sikap aneh milik sahabatnya itu.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Mijoon?" Tanya Eunhyuk retoris.

Donghae hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan dia lah yang sering menggangguku."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu selalu untuk menyahutinya." Eunhyuk memberikan petuahnya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau rasakan sendiri saja jika menghadapi orang semenyebalkan dia Eunhyukkie."

"Ah memang sulit bicara denganmu." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Eunhyuk sudah tiba di rumahnya. Sementara Donghae lima menit kemudian tiba dirumahnya. Rupanya sang _eomma_ sudah pulang bila melihat mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan malas Donghae memasuki rumahnya.

Saat pertama dia memasuki rumah, hal yang Donghae rasakan adalah mencium bau-bau yang tidak sedap. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus secara perlahan, dan ternyata bau itu berasal dari Kyuhyun sang _dongsaeng_ yang kini sedang asyik melihat nilai rapornya. Donghae melirik sedikit. Rupanya sang _dongsaeng_ meraih peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Saat Kyuhyun memalikkan wajahnya, dia melihat sang _hyung_ yang ternyata sudah pulang. Dengan riang Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri kemudian menghampiri sang _hyung_. Dia menunjukkan seluruh laporan nilainya yang tertera di dalam rapor miliknya.

" _ **Hyung**_ **nilai raporku bagus semua kan? Kau tahu aku mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. Hebat bukan?"** Kyuhyun memberitahukannya.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Hey bodoh... aku sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang itu."

" **Ya** _ **hyung**_ **mulutmu bergerak tapi aku tidak bisa dengar. Bicaralah dengan bahasa ini** _ **hyung**_ **."** Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Donghae.

Donghae menunjuk kening Kyuhyun. "Kau itu bau seharusnya mandi sana dasar idiot."

" **Ya... kenapa** _ **hyung**_ **malah memukul-mukul keningku?"** Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum sinis. "Dasar bodoh."

Kyuhyun yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa diam tanpa mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan Donghae tadi. Sejak dulu Donghae tidak pernah belajar untuk bisa bahasa isyarat. Sehingga tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh _hyung_ -nya tersebut.

Di lain pihak sebenarnya Donghae sudah biasa mendapati keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ yang seperti itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkah sang _dongsaeng_ untuk melawan orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Atau memang _dongsaeng_ -nya ini terlalu lemah. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Donghae malah tersenyum seakan senang bahwa sang _dongsaeng_ diperlakukan secara kasar oleh teman-teman yang berada di sekolahnya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Kyuhyun segera menemui sang _eomma_ yang kini sedang sibuk menghidangkan makan malam. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun memeluk Jihyun dari belakang secara manja yang otomatis membuat Jihyun sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah yang dilakukan putra bungsunya ini.

Melihat masakkannya telah matang, Jihyun kemudian mematikan kompornya. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi makan berhadapan dengan sang putra. Jihyun sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun bertingkah manja seperti ini, pasti dirinya sedang mempunyai permintaan yang diinginkan hingga berlaku demikian.

Jihyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas. **"Jadi bilang pada** _ **eomma**_ **apa maumu sekarang?"**

" _ **Eomma**_ **curang bisa langsung tau."** Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jihyun terkekeh. **"Karena kebiasaan Kyu sudah selalu bisa ditebak. Jadi Kyu mau apa?"**

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. **"Aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hae** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **Kyu... bukannya lebih baik kau** _ **home schooling**_ **saja?"** Jihyun mencoba untuk mencegah niat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun malah bersih keras. **"Sekolah Hae** _ **hyung**_ **adalah sekolah musik dan aku ingin sekali masuk kesana."**

" **Tapi bagaimana jika disana Kyu diganggu kembali?"** Tanya Jihyun dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir. **"Kurasa tidak akan, karena aku rasa Hae** _ **hyung**_ **pasti akan melindungiku."**

Jihyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti ini memang sangat sulit. Terlebih lagi sikap Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sama-sama keras kepala membuat Jihyun tidak bisa untuk menolak keinginannya. Mau tidak mau Jihyun harus mendaftarkan Kyuhyun kepada sekolah yang sama dengan Donghae.

Setelah itu, Jihyun mencoba mengunjungi Donghae untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini padanya. Sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah pertama Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak pernah berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama, dikarenakan Donghae selalu menolaknya. Tapi kali ini karena Kyuhyun yang bersih keras untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan _hyung_ yang begitu disayanginya.

Saat memasukki putra sulungnya tersebut, tampak Donghae yang sedang menulis beberapa lirik lagu di atas meja belajarnya. Jihyun tersenyum kemudian secara perlahan-lahan mendekati putra pertamnya itu. Donghae yang melihat kedatangan ibunya langsung menghentikan semua aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa _eomma_ kemari?" Donghae memulai pertanyaannya.

Jihyun menghirup nafasnya sejenak. "Soal Kyuhyun.."

"Jika itu tentangnya, aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu." Donghae mulai penolakannya.

Jihyun memegang bahu Donghae. "Kyuhyun akan mendaftar di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Kenapa _eomma_ menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganku?" Donghae tidak menerima keputusannya.

"Kyuhyunnie bersih keras untuk masuk kesana, bahkan sekarang dia tengah belajar dengan giat. _Eomma_ mohon pikirkan perasaannya." Jihyun mencoba membujuk Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa mendengus. "Coba juga _eomma_ pikirkan perasaanku. Apa reaksi semua teman-temanku jika mereka tahu aku mempunyai _dongsaeng_ yang tuli dan bisu?"

"Donghae- _ah_ bagaimanapun juga dia _dongsaeng_ -mu." Jihyun memperingatkan Donghae.

Hanya senyuman sinis yang diberikan Donghae. "Bagaimanapun aku menolak _eomma_ pasti akan menyekolahkannya disana bukan? Dia boleh bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku asalkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah _dongsaeng_ -ku."

"Mana bisa seperti itu Donghae _-ah_..." Jihyun tidak terima.

Donghae kembali mengerjakan aktivitasnya. "Iya atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan pada akhirnya Jihyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan permintaan Donghae yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Namun setidaknya kalau begini Kyuhyun bisa bersekolah disana dan Donghae juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mengenai reputasinya yang turun karena keberadaan sang _dongsaeng_. Karena Jihyun memang akan merahasiakan mengenai hubungan kakak beradik mereka berdua.

Terkadang Jihyun ingin menangis jika mengingat hidup Kyuhyun yang begitu menderita. Sudah banyak aksi _bullying_ yang diterimanya. Lalu mengapa Donghae yang berstatus sebagai _hyung_ -nya malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh orang lain yang tanpa alasan apapun tiba-tiba membenci Kyuhyun.

Saat menuruni anak tangga, Jihyun bisa melihat jelas Kyuhyun yang duduk sedang belajar sembari sesekali tersenyum. Saat melihat sang _eomma_ turun dan duduk, Kyuhyun langsung bersiap melancarkan rentetan pertanyaannya.

" **Bagaimana apa Hae** _ **hyung**_ **menyetujuinya?"** Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

Jihyun hanya tersenyum palsu. **"** _ **Ne**_ **.** _ **Hyung**_ **-mu bahkan sangat gembira mendengar hal tersebut."**

" **Di sekolah nanti aku berjanji akan lebih kuat dan tidak merepotkan Hae** _ **hyung**_ _ **eomma**_ **."** Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan lucu.

Jihyun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. **"Kau memang anak yang kuat sayang."**

 _ **-SKIP-**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah siap dari tadi, hanya saja dia sedang menunggu _hyung_ -nya untuk selesai bersiap. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat bahwa _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu sangat lamban dalam segala hal.

Setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya Donghae sudah siap. Dia bergabung untuk sarapan bersama Kyuhyun. Sementara Jihyun sejak kemarin dirinya tidak pulang karena ada jadwal di luar kota. Sarapan pagi ini hanya diisi dengan kesunyian. Donghae sendiri sangat tidak berniat unruk melakukan pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan beranjak pergi. Melihat _hyung_ -nya sudah selesai, Kyuhyun segera pergi menyusul Donghae. Di dalam perjalanan menuju halte bis, Donghae sama sekali tidak melambatkan jalannya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun harus terus berlari untuk mengejar jaraknya dengan sang _hyung_. Akhirnya Donghae tersusul juga olehnya. Namun ternyata Donghae malah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekatiku dasar tuli." Donghae berkata dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun malah bingung dibuatnya. **"Hyung aku tidak mengerti."**

Donghae malah mendorong Kyuhyun hingga jatuh. "Jangan pernah memalukanku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan _hyung_ -nya. Sementara itu Donghae malah berlalu pergi dengan segera menaiki bis yang telah tiba dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang _hyung_ terhadap dirinya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit sakit karena sikunya yang berdarah. Dia dengan lunglai berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis yang selanjutnya akan datang.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua bola mata bening miliknya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menghapusnya. Sang _eomma_ selalu bilang bahwa _hyung_ -nya menyayanginya. Tapi kenapa... apa yang telah dilakukan oleh _hyung_ -nya tadi sungguh membuat perasaannya sakit.

" _Hyung kenapa sakit hyung? Kenapa aku sesakit ini? Hiks..."_

To Be Continue...

Lanjut or End?

Review lebih dari 25 dilanjut

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Angel Voice

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Donghae SJ, Jun Jihyun, dll.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Family, dll.

Summary : Seseorang yang hidup dalam kesepian hanya dengan kesunyian. Meski begitu dirinya masih berharap bisa bersama orang lain. Walau harapan itu malah akan menyakitinya. Hanya bisa memendam semua harapan tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia pernah bermimpi mendengarkan dan mengeluarkan sebuah alunan yang indah. Meski itu hanya mimpi, setidaknya itu adalah kenangan terindah yang akan dirinya ingat hingga akhir. /"Aku akan buktikan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -ku akan mempunyai suara yang bagus."/ "Kenapa _eomma_ menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganku?"/ **"Kyu kau hanya perlu ingat sayang meski dimana semua orang tidak menganggapmu ada,** _ **eomma**_ **akan selalu ada dan melihat Kyu,** _ **arrachi**_ **?"** / "Apa yang kau bisa banggakan dari _dongsaeng_ -mu itu? Mendengar saja tidak bisa apalagi bicara."/ "Kau itu harusnya sekolah di orang-orang autis bodoh."/ "Kanker? Tak cukupkah...tak cukupkah dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara?!"/ _"Hadiahku semoga kau menyukai suaraku ini_ _hyung_..."/

 _Notes_

Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah dialog Kyuhyun dipikirannya dikarenakan disini Kyuhyun bisu dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tulisan yang di **bold** adalah bahasa isyarat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan karakter lainnya.

 **WARNING : TYPO, GAJE,ANEH, BOSAN, DLL**

 **Wow ternyata respon yang diberikan lebih dari harapan author hehehe. Gomawo yah buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak review kalian disini. Pada akhirnya nasib FF ini adalah akan dilanjut, jangan bosan-bosan ne!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 **-Preview Chapter-**

" _Hyung kenapa sakit hyung? Kenapa aku sesakit ini? Hiks..."_

 **Angel Voice**

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas berusaha untuk mencegah air matanya yang akan jatuh. Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk disampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum karena tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyadari bahwa ada dirinya yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Dengan acuh orang atau mungkin _namja_ yang berumur sebaya dengan Kyuhyun mendengarkan musik. _Namja_ tersebut juga sedang menunggu bus selanjutnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun perhatian _namja_ ini teralih kepada Kyuhyun, yang entah kapan sudah menangis. Meski Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara tetap saja hal itu menganggu _namja_ tersebut.

"Aish... kau itu jangan menangis, nanti bisa disangka aku yang membuatmu menangis." Gusar _namja_ sebaya dengan Kyuhyun itu sembari menoel-noel Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih untuk melihat _namja_ tersebut. _"Cha...changmin... sejak kapan dia?"_

"Kau memang tak bisa mendengarku aish." Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk seragam yang dirinya gunakan **"Changmin kau memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku berarti kita satu sekolah, berangkat bersama?"**

Changmin mengerutkan kening. "Seragam? Iya kita satu sekolah, lantas kenapa?"

" **Bisa kau bicara sepertiku, aku tidak mengerti."** Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. " _Jeongmal_. Aku yakin setelah ini aku akan menjadi sangat gila."

Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mau tidak mau pada akhirnya Changmin berangkat bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tak apalah daripada dia sendiri, hitung-hitung ada yang menemaninya saja. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang tidak berisik membuatnya bisa lebih tenang.

Setibanya di sekolah mereka turun dan langsung memasuki kelas masing-masing. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit takut untuk memasuki kelas sendirian, tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada sang _eomma_ untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan dia juga tidak mau menjadi beban berat bagi sang _hyung_ yang berada di atas tingkatnya.

Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian mulai memasukki ruangan kelas. Ketika pintu dibuka, nampaklah semua siswa-siswa yang lain yang sedang duduk dengan rapi. Rupanya Kyuhyun sedikit terlambat, karena sang _soengsaenim_ sudah ada di dalam kelas. Junmyeon si _songsaenim_ segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru namanya Cho Kyuhyun, beri salam pada teman baru kalian." Junmyeon mulai menjelaskan.

Seorang murid dengan sinis memberikan pertanyaan. "Kyuhyun? Kau berasal dari sekolah mana? Sekolah luar biasa?"

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ jangan tidak sopan." Peringat Junmyeon

"Aku bukan tidak sopan _songsaenim_ , dia itu tidak tepat masuk kesini. Masa seorang yang tuli dan bisu masuk sekolah musik?" Ejek Baekhyun kembali.

Junmyeon menggeram. "Apa kau ingin diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

" _Arrasseo...arrasseo.._ " Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas.

Junmyeon menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Duduklah Kyu."

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kosong yang masih tersedia untuknya. Sungguh dia benci sangat benci untuk mengetahui semua perkataan tadi. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa mendenar tapi dia bisa tahu apa yang mereka ucapkan. Dia sudah belajar untuk membaca gerakan bibir. Hal yang sangat dibencinya dan ingin dia lupakan.

Dahulu Kyuhyun memang bisa mengetahui semua yang diucapkan orang lain dengan membaca gerakan bibir mereka. Namun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan kemampuannya itu dan kembali berusaha tidak mendengar. Saat dia mampu melakukannya dia bisa tahu mengenai cibiran-cibiran yang diberikan orang lain kepadanya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi melihat gerakkan bibir seseorang, agar dia tidak sakit lagi.

Hanya saja karena impian seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah musik ini dan kembali menggunakan kemampuannya. Meski lagi-lagi dia harus merasa sakit yang dulu dia rasakan.

 **Flashback On**

Jihyun sedang merapikan seragam Kyuhyun yang akan digunakan nanti. Dia memandang seragam itu dengan penuh senyum. Jihyun tidak menyangka saja kini kedua putranya sudah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ remaja yang tampan. Meski dia hanya seorang diri mengurus mereka, namun dia senang karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah penyemangatnya dalam hidup.

Memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Dari sekian banyak sekolah yang ada, mengapa putra bungsunya itu memilih sekolah musik yang jelas-jelas akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun Jihyun menolak keinginan Kyuhyun, tetap saja sang _magnae_ akan kukuh kepada keinginannya.

Rupa-rupanya orang yang sedang dipikirkan Jihyun sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya dan memberikan senyuman khas miliknya. Jihyun membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum baliknya. Setelah merasa seragam tadi rapih, Jihyun mulai mendekati putra bungsunya tersebut.

" **Besok kau sekolah, jadi mungkin kau harus..."** Jihyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. **"** _ **Ne eomma**_ **. Kyu tahu Kyu harus kembali menggunakan kemampuan Kyu."**

" **Tak apakah sayang? Bagaimana jika nanti Kyu mendapati lagi perkataan yang membuat Kyu sakit hati?"** Jihyun merasa khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. **"** _ **Gwenchana eomma**_ **. Kyu berjanji tidak akan secengeng dan berpikir pendek seperti dulu. Kyu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang tegar."**

Jihyun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya. **"Tapi** _ **eomma**_ **benar-benar khawatir sayang."**

" _ **Eomma**_ **... sekarang Kyu sudah cukup dewasa, Kyu yakin bahwa Kyu bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."** Kyuhyun mencoba meyakikan sang _eomma_."

Jihyun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. **"Baiklah kalau begitu** _ **eomma**_ **percaya pada Kyu."**

 **Flashback Off**

Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Junmyeon. Setiap penjelasan dari Junmyeon yang menurut dirinya penting dia tulis dalam buku catatan. Kyuhyun adalah murid yang ber-IQ cukup tinggi. Meski dia tidak bisa mendengar dan bicara kemampuan _intellegence_ miliknya sangat diakui semua orang.

Tanpa terasa waktu pelajaran telah berlalu begitu saja dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat. Kyuhyun membawa kotak bekalnya untuk menuju kantin sekolah. Ketika berjalan dia berpapasan dengan sang _hyung_. Namun karena mengingat pesan _eomma_ -nya Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk menyapa _hyung_ satu-satunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap semua meja yang ada di sekeliling kantin sekolah. Kyuhyun mencoba berbaur dengan yang lain, namun dapat dipastikan mereka malah langsung mengusir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya sendirian di meja yang kosong disana. Air mata itu ingin menetes, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tidak jatuh.

Changmin yang sedang makan bersama temannya Minho dan Jonghyun menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang makan sendirian. Berpamitan Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk menemani Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang Changmin dengan acuh memakan kembali makanannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila." Changmin mengoceh sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum. **"Jadi kalau kau memang gila bersamaku kenapa masih datang padaku?"**

"Ya Tuhan... selamatkanlah hambamu." Changmin berpura-pura memohon pada Tuhan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengetikkan kalima-kalimat di dalam sebuah catatan kecil. Setelah merasa kalimat itu cukup dia segera memperlihatkannya pada Changmin.

" _Sedari tadi aku hanya tahu kau mengatakan gila dan gila. Aku rasa baru kali ini ada seorang yang gila mengaku gila."_

Changmin menatap takjub Kyuhyun. "Yak! Kau bisa mendengarku? Dan apa itu tadi kata-katamu sungguh pedas."

" _Aku membaca gerakan bibirmu. Waktu kemarin-kemarin aku hanya malas untuk membaca gerakkan bibir."_

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi seperti itu."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar kepada Changmin dan Changmin dia malah tertarik dengan semua yang diceritakan Kyuhyun. Setelah mengetahui bagaimana Kyuhyun, Changmin tertarik untuk menjadi temannya. Tidak akan ada salahnya jika Changmin mulai mencoba berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

Sementara murid-murid lain yang melihat hal tersebut menatap tidak suka kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Changmin berteman dengan _namja_ yang tak seharusnya bersekolah disini. Hingga seseorang siswa tingkat atas menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun disana.

"Kenapa kalian duduk disini?" Tanya siswa yang _bernametag_ Mijoon.

Changmin merengut. "Terserah kami."

Minho mendadak takut. "Cha...chang... kau jangan seperti itu sebaiknya pindah saja. Tidak baik berurusan dengannya."

"Yang dikatakan temanmu benar, sebaiknya pergilah." Mijoon tersenyum sinis.

Changmin menantang. "Memang siapa dia kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Dia..dia Cha Mijoon Chwang, anak pemilik sekolah sekaligus siswa paling berbakat." Tambah Jonghyun.

"Dia hanya manusia biasa sama seperti kita, apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" Changmin malah semakin menantang.

Mijoon kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mencengkeram bahunya. "Sama? Lantas mengapa anak ini berbeda?"

"Hey kau menyakitinya!" Cegah Changmin.

Mijoon menumpahkan bekal miliknya kepada Kyuhyun. "Maka jika dia beda, kita harus memperlakukannya beda?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat Mijoon dengan sengaja menumpahkan semua bekalnya ke atas kepalanya. Apakah memang nasibnya selalu seperti ini? Saat semua orang melihatnya mereka akan selalu membencinya? Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia hanya bisa diam dan sama sekali tak mau melawannya.

Changmin yang semakin geram mencoba untuk menghajar Mijoon saat itu juga. Tapi seseorang mencegah perkelahian tersebut. Orang tersebut menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengah. Dia mencengkeram tangan Changmin dan juga mencegah Mijoon untuk membalasnya. Kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan tangan secara paksa.

"Kau selalu mencampuri urusanku Donghae- _ah_." Mijoon berkata dengan tidak suka.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas. "Jadi seorang Cha Mijoon itu adalah berandalan?"

"Cih.. kau selalu memang pengganggu dasar nomor dua." Mijoon melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey murid kelas satu, setidaknya sopan sedikit pada _sunbae_ -mu. Jangan coba-coba membuat masalah." Peringat Donghae kepada Changmin.

Changmin mendengus sebal. " _Sunbae_? Ah baiklah baik."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka, Donghae memberikan sebuah kalimat yang membuat hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit. "Kenapa orang cacat sepertimu harus mengacaukan semuanya?"

Changmin tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae kepada Kyuhyun. Changmin mengira, Donghae akan membela Kyuhyun tapi ternyata kelakuan Donghae sama saja dengan kelakuan Mijoon. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaku dengan perkataan Donghae tadi. Changmin yakin kalimat tersebut sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi demikian.

-SKIP-

Jihyun sedang melakukan jadwalnya untuk membintangi iklan sebuah produk kosmetik. Setelah selesai Jihyun memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi sebuah _cafe_ sekaligus membeli makanan untuk dua putra laki-lakinya. Jihyun senang ternyata jarak _cafe_ tersebut tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi syutingnya.

Perasaan senang Jihyun mendadak hilang saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya. Ternyata _namja_ tersebut juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Jihyun. Secara kebetulan _namja_ ini adalah pemilik _cafe_ ini dan dia sedang di _cafe_ untuk melakukan pengawasan.

Jihyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut dengan segera. Namun sayang sebuah lengan berhasil menahan langkahnya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. _Namja_ itu menatap takjub Jihyun seorang _yeoja_ yang dulu sangat dirinya cintai.

"Jihyun- _ah_ tinggallah beberapa saat." Pinta _namja_ tersebut.

Jihyun menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi, anak-anak pasti sudah pulang."

"Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Apa mereka sudah besar?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut dengan penasaran.

Jihyun menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan jengah. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka?"

"Mereka putra-putraku juga." Sahut sang _namja_.

Jihyun tersenyum sinis. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menganggap mereka?"

 _Namja_ tersebut bingung untuk menjawab. "Jihyun- _ah_ aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya. Lagipula sekarang kau sudah mempunyai keluarga, bimbing dan jagalah keluarga barumu baik-baik." Jihyun melepaskan tangan _namja_ tersebut.

Jihyun berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan _cafe_ tadi. Niatnya untuk beristirahat dan membeli makanan untuk putra-putranya hancur begitu saja karena pertemuannya dengan seorang _namja_ yang sangat tak ingin dia temui.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia menunggu kedatangan _namja_ tersebut. Tapi setelah kembali _namja_ itu malah membawa berita yang menurutnya gembira tetapi malah menghancurkan perasaannya hancur. Dengan entengnya _namja_ tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga baru. Lalu untuk apa Jihyun terus menunggunya saat itu? Jika mengingat hal tersebut Jihyun benar-benar ingin menangis. Dirinya tetaplah seorang wanita yang lemah.

Ketika pulang ke rumah, Jihyun mendapati Donghae yang sudah pulang ke rumah. Jihyun sedikit bingung karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam rumah. Jihyun kemudian menemui Donghae yang sudah dipastikan bahwa anak itu kini sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Kyunnie?" Tanya Jihyun pada Donghae.

Donghae balik bertanya. "Mengapa aku harus pulang bersamanya?"

"Donghae- _ah_ sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" Jihyun sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikap putra sulungnya ini.

"Sampai _eomma_ tidak selalu mencampurkan Kyuhyun dengan kehidupanku." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

Jihyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berdebat denganmu hanya akan membuat masalah saja. Makanlah _eomma_ akan pergi mencari _dogsaeng_ -mu."

"Yang ada dipikiran _eomma_ hanya Kyuhyun saja rupanya." Donghae menggumam secara pelan.

Jihyun mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah. Ketika tiba perasaan Jihyun sedikit khawatir karena tidak kunjung menemukan keberadaannya. Tapi dia mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang memainkan piano dari sebuah ruangan. Karena penasaran Jihyun pergi memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Jihyun tersenyum lega ternyata benar dugaannya bahwa orang yang sedang memainkan piano itu adalah Kyuhyun putra bungsunya. Seandainya saja putranya bisa mendengar, melodi-melodi yang Kyuhyun mainkan sangat indah. Ya meskipun Kyuhyun tuli tetapi dia tidak sembarangan dalam memainkan setiap _tuts-tuts_ piano.

Jihyun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan pianonya memainkan lagu-lagu yang indah. Jihyun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, Kyuhyun yang sadar menoleh sejenak dan memberikan senyumannya pada Jihyun. Jihyun yang _notabene_ -nya seorang penyanyi langsung mengeluarkan suaranya saat Kyuhyun kembali melantunkan melodi-melodi indahnya.

Mengingat hari yang sudah larut Jihyun kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang. Meski sedikit menolak, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mau juga untuk pulang. Lagipula Kyuhyun merasa ingin beristirahat setelah semua hal yang telah menimpanya sedari tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin mengatakannya saja, tidak mau membuat _eomma_ yang begitu menyayanginya khawatir.

Ketika sudah sampai di rumah Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, saat dirinya hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar entah mengapa kepalanya mendadak sangat sakit. Entahlah apa mungkin karena efek dirinya yang kelelahan atau belum makan? Sungguh rasa sakitnya luar biasa.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dengan sedemikian rupa seakan-akan ada sebuah palu besar yang sengaja memukul-mukul kepalanya. Semakin ditahannya rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kini berkunang-kunang hingga semuanya menjadi semakin gelap.

Jihyun yang sadar _magnae-_ nya tak kunjung turun segera pergi menyusul ke dalam kamarnya. Donghae hanya mendengus menyaksikan ke- _overprotektif-an_ sang _eomma_. Kyuhyun itu sudah besar kenapa masih harus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia saja saat seumur Kyuhyun tidak diseperti itukan.

"HAE! CHO DONGHAE!" Panggil Jihyun dengan panik dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali mendengus. " _Waeyo eomma_? Mengapa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas?"

"Kyuhyun Donghae! Kyuhyun pingsan!" Ujar Jihyun dengan nada panik.

Donnghae mulai beranjak menghampiri sang _eomma_. "Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu?"

"Kenapa apanya?! Tubuh _dongsaeng_ -mu panas sekali!" Jihyun geram dengan perilaku Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa?" Donghae bertanya dengan entengnya.

Jihyun sangat ingin sekali marah, namun dia mencoba menahannya. " _Eomma_ akan membawa _dongsaeng_ -mu ke rumah sakit. Kau baik-baik di rumah." Jihyun segera pergi membawa Kyuhyun.

" _Arrasseo_." Donghae menyahut dengan malas.

Jihyun melesat membawa putra bungsunya menuju rumah sakit. Untung saja jalanan malam ini tidak terlalu macet hingga Jihyun bisa tiba dengan cepat di rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung dibawa oleh para suster untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter.

Jihyun hanya bisa menunggu sembari berharap-harap cemas semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya. Dia sungguh panik, tubuh Kyuhyun yang dipegangnya tadi sungguh sangat panas. Selama satu jam akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah berhasil ditangani oleh tim dokter.

Yesung dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Jihyun yang sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu. Dia menepuk pundak Jihyun sejenak dan membuat Jihyun menyadari keberadaanya. Kemudian Yesung mengambil duduk disampingnya dan menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun kepada Jihyun.

"Ada luka di kepalanya." Yesung memulai perkataannya.

Jihyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Luka lagi? Di kepalanya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memiliki luka separah itu? Ditambah lagi dia terluka di bagian yang dulunya terluka." Yesung sedikit kesal.

Jihyun menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu Yesungie, dia selalu bilang baik-baik saja."

Yesung menatap Jihyun. "Bisa kupastikan itu adalah luka yang baru dia dapat hari ini. Dia satu sekolah dengan Donghae bukan? Kenapa _hyung_ -nya tidak menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Kau tahu sendiri Donghae di sekolah sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun." Jihyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Selama 3 hari Kyuhyun harus berada di rumah sakit, kita akan memeriksa lukanya yang menjadi cukup dalam tersebut. Takut-takut terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

" _Ne_ Yesungie. Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada pihak sekolah. Dan selama aku tak ada Donghae yang akan menjaganya." Sahut Jihyun.

Yesung menatap Jihyun dengan serius. "Kau yakin? Donghae kan..."

"Tapu kau tahu sendiri jika aku tak bekerja maka..." Jihyun tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah terserahmu."

-Sore Tadi-

Ketika akan pulang Kyuhyun dihadang oleh Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa mengapa dunia begitu sempit, Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggunya sejak dulu kenapa harus selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya?

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Namun Kyuhyun malah kembali dihadang oleh mereka semua. Pergerakkan Kyuhyun dikunci yang otomatis Kyuhyun tidak dapat melarikan diri dari Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Dia menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat lagi mengelak dari hadangannya. Dengan seenaknya Baekhyun mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh. Dia tersenyum sinis saat melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Teman-teman kita apakan anak ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan memberikan sarannya. "Akan sangat enak kalau kita melemparinya dengan telur busuk."

"Ah sudah bosan kalau hanya melemparinya dengan telur busuk saja." Sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan baru. Kita buat saja anak ini mandi di air buangan sekolah."

Sehun menyahut. "Benar sekali _hyung_ itu akan menyegarkannya. Cuaca sangat terik sekali kan hari ini."

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo kita bawa." Ajak Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan kedua temannya menyeret Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke air buangan sekolah. Kyuhyun mencoba meronta namun sayang tenaganya kalah besar dengan tenaga ketiga orang yang kini tengah menyeretnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat pasrah saja ketika Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya menyeretnya.

Saat sudah tiba mereka semua langsung menceburkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tersebut. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka menjatuhkannya terlalu keras sehingga kepala Kyuhyun terbentur sedemikian rupa.

"Bagaimana rasanya hey cacat? Segar bukan?" Baekhyun mengejeknya.

"Yak _hyung_ kenapa kau mengajaknya bicara dia kan tuli." Sehun mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya ya Sehun- _ah_ kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa."

"Mungkin karena efek si cacat, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." Luhan menyahutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nah selamat bersenang-senang cacat."

Mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam air buangan sekolah. Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. Kyuhyun mencoba keluar dari kolam tersebut, seharusnya dia tidak menolak untuk pulang bersama Changmin tadi. Tapi dia tidak mau selalu dianggap sebagai seorang _namja_ yang lemah.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya karena ketika pulang nanti dia tidak mau membuat sang _eomma_ khawatir. Saat telah selesai Kyuhyun melihat _hyung_ -nya Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam di depan air buangan tersebut. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia tahu bahwa sedari tadi Donghae menyaksikan segala yang menimpanya.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun mencoba menghampiri _hyung_ -nya yang masih terdiam bagaikan patung tersebut. Namun bukannya mencoba untuk menyapa sang _dongsaeng_ , Donghae malah berbuat sebaliknya. Donghae malah mendorong Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke dalam air buangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun sungguh kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Dalam satu hari ini dia terjatuh sebanyak tiga kali dan dua kali dilakukan oleh _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Kyuhyun keluar lagi, dia memegang kepalanya yang kembali terbentur. Sedikit kaget karena dari sana keluar cukup banyak darah.

Bukannya Donghae tidak tahu, dia malah terbelalak melihat sang _dongsaeng_ berdarah dan itu adalah perbuatannya. Tapi bukan seorang Donghae namanya dia malah kembali memperingati _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan.

"Jangan pulang ke rumah sebelum lukamu berhenti, dasar tidak berguna."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Donghae yang secara perlahan mulai meninggalkannya. Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Benar saja tetes demi tetes air mata itu mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya. Kenapa selalu saja menyakitkan baginya?

Mengingat pesan Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya terus berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah ruangan musik. Dia melihat sebuah piano disana, untuk mengisi waktunya Kyuhyun memainkan beberapa melodi. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas berisi melodi lirik yang diciptakan oleh _hyung_ -nya dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memainkannya.

" _Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi yang hyung inginkan. Nada-nada ini pasti akan kunyanyikan untukmu hyung."_

-Kembali ke Malam ini-

Jihyun mentap nanar si bungsu yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Sedikit mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Jihyun ingin menangis saat melihat ternyata luka yang Kyuhyun punya adalah cukup parah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar nakal. Sekalipun dia tengah tersakiti tak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh kepada sang _eomma_ dia hanya selalu akan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja.' Dan pada akhirnya dibalik kalimat tersebut tersimpan kesedihan-kesedihan yang harus dirinya pendam seorang diri.

"Dasar anak nakal, kau selalu saja bohong pada _eomma_." Jihyun berucap dengan nada yang terdengar getir.

Ketika Jihyun akan meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun, Yesung masuk ke dalam sana. Bukan melakukan pemeriksaan Yesung malah mengajak Jihyun untuk pergi sebentar. Meski ada rasa enggan Jihyun akhirnya memenuhi permintaan Yesung. Mereka duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sembari meminum kopi yang tadi Yesung beli.

"Jadi... ada apa?" Jihyun mulai membuka percakapannya.

Yesung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. "Kau tahu kan.. sudah lama sekali aku mengatakannya, dan aku juga sudah bersabar untuk menunggu..."

Jihyun memotong ucapan Yesung. "Jangan teruskan lagi Yesungie. Aku sudah mengatakan beberapa kali bahwa saat ini aku hanya akan mengurus kedua putraku."

"Tapi kau mengurusnya sendirian, jika bersamaku mungkin itu akan sedikit meringankanmu." Yesung mencoba meyakinkan.

Jihyun menatap Yesung dengan jengah. "Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak bisa mengurus mereka sendiri? Jadi menurutmu aku hanya _yeoja_ lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri?"

"Ma...ma..maksudku bukan seperti itu." Yesung mulai gelagapan.

Jihyun menatap Yesung dengan sedih. "Cukup untuk hari ini Yesungie. Setelah aku bertemu dengan _namja_ berengsek itu dan kini aku harus berdebat denganmu. Ini sudah cukup Yesung- _ssi_."

Yesung hanya bisa menatap Jihyun yang mulai melangkah jauh meninggalkannya. Tadi apa dia bilang? Dia bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ berengsek itu? Itu artinya _namja_ tersebut mulai kembali datang ke kehidupan Jihyun. Jika begitu kesempatan Yesung untuk mendapatkan hati Jihyun akan semakin menipis. Tidak, Yesung tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ berengsek itu untuk kembali bersama Jihyun.

-Keesokan harinya-

Kyuhyun terbangunkan oleh bias sinar dari cahaya lampu yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sedikit menyesuaikan pengheliatannya dan akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia tidak ada berada di dalam kamarnya. Menatap sekelilingnya, benar saja tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan keadaan kamarnya.

Sedikit meringis saat dirinya ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing karena efek pingsan yang begitu panjang malam kemarin. Karena demikian Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke atas tempat tidur karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit.

Yesung tersenyum saat mendapati pasiennya kini sudah sadar dan sedang duduk bersandar. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun, yang kemudian Yesung memeriksa semua keadaannya. Setelah dilakukan pengecekan Yesung menarik kesimpulan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah cukup stabil.

Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengambil catatan kecil miliknya dan mulai menulis. _"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"_

"Kemarin kau pingsan. _Eomma_ -mu begitu panik dan langsung membawamu kemari." Jelas Yesung.

Kyuhyun bertanya. _"Lalu sekarang eomma kemana_?"

" _Eomma_ -mu ada jadwal. Nanti sore baru dia mengunjungimu lagi. Tapi Donghae akan segera menyusul untuk menjagamu." Jelas Yesung.

Kyuhyun terperangah gembira. _"Donghae hyungie."_

Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat mendapai reaksi Kyuhyun yang begitu gembira karena Donghae yang akan menungguinya. Karena Yesung sangat tahu _hyung_ Kyuhyun itu malah hanya mengacuhkanku Kyuhyun atau mungkin hanya akan memberikan kalimat-kalimat yang kembali menyakitinya.

Tidak berapa lama orang yang dibicarakan langsung datang diantara mereka. Karena melihat Donghae sudah tiba, Yesung memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya karena masih banyak pasien yang harus dirinya tangani. Kyuhyun menatap gembira kedatangan sang _hyung_ yang rela untuk tidak sekolah hanya untuk menjaganya.

Donghae mengambil posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mulai kembali menyusun lirik-lirik yang dirinya buat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Donghae menulis lirik beserta nada-nada itu. _Hyung_ -nya ini memang sangat berbakat. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menarik-narik baju Donghae, namun Donghae sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi. Hingga Kyuhyun menariknya cukup keras dan membuat kertas-kertas yang Donghae pegang menjadi berhamburan.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Tidak tahukah bahwa untuk menyelesaikan semua itu dirinya butuh waktu semalaman penuh. Dan saat seharusnya istirahat dan sekolah sang _eomma_ dengan ringannya mengatakan untuk menjagai sang _dongsaeng_ yang sedang sakit.

"Tidak berguna! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Donghae mengumpat dengan penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun menunduk takut melihat kemarahan sang _hyung_. **"** _ **Hy...hyungie mianhae**_ **aku tidak..."**

Donghae menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Kau malah membuatku semakin marah bodoh! Bereskan aku tidak mau tahu dasar bodoh! Dasar cacat!"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Mengapa juga _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk menjaga makhluk tidak berguna sepertimu." Donghae menggeram frustasi.

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar berdenyut sakit dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Donghae padanya. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa sang _hyung_ akan bertanya penuh khawatir padanya namun semua yang ada pada bayangannya hanya kepalsuan belaka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu fakta bahwa...

" _Donghae hyung membenciku..."_

To Be Continue...

 **Mianhae kalau ffnya jelek yah wkwkwkwk dan ch nya sedikit lagi mentok sih jujur aja ini adalah ff yang paling susah untuk author bkin ditambah lagi ceritanya harus berbeda-beda**

 **Sparkyukyu : waduh dipaksa banget**

 **Elfs : udh**

 **Yikie : hhe makasih**

 **Aprilkyu :nah gmna ayahnya udh kthuan blm dimana?**

 **Kyumin : wkwkwwk nma eonni ini dewi. Atuh kyu pntes dtndas sih**

 **Haehyuk : iyah2 chingu wkwkwkwk**

 **Kyuhae : iyah makasih ya**

 **Songkyurin : untung gk jdi kyu yah haha. Iya chwang sma kyu author bkin bershabt kok. Hng kyu sbnernya bisa bca gerak bbir cma krna trauma dia gk mau lg. Tpi krna ada ssuatu akhrnya kyu masuk sklah musik dan cba lg bca grak bbir**

 **Guest : iyah heheheh... bner banget sih hae dirumah aja pan udh sllu bully kyu**

 **Haneul : iyah udh^^**

 **Jiahkim :wuahh bneran gk bkin bsen? Mkasih bnget klu gtuh reaksinya yah you know lah bhaks**

 **Wonhae : black heartnya lg mntok hehe**

 **Xxx : wkwkkwkw ksian kyu**

 **Ttata :pengen cba aja sih bkin Kyu lbh mnderta /plak**

 **Leegyu :donghae gk prnh blajar krna dia kcwa sma knyataan. Kyu adalh harapan hae tpi trnyta gk bsa trwujud**

 **Ataa : kan bru diawal2 ntar ada konflik yg wow deh haha**

 **Angel :nde eonni^^ smga aja yah donghae nya berubah skap**

 **Dangkuk : nde sudah**

 **Angella : lah knp jangan bnyak2?**

 **Missbabykyu : sudah chingu**

 **Shinjoo : iyah pmbuatan ff ini adlh yg pling sulit utk author.. iyah sih hehe ini ff langsung tnpa pengeditan sih. Ntar coba diperbaiki lg**

 **Meimei :lah jahat kok dpeluk? Biasanya sih klu yg keya bgtu ska di akhir**

 **Anna : iyah kyu meskipun bgtu dia gk pantang menyerah..**

 **Kuroi : kyuhyun bkan bodoh chingu—dia udh bljar cma gk mau ngelakuinnya aja**

 **Aliva : kan ini kebalikannya . wkwkwk keknya dendam amat ma hae nih**

 **Readlight :wuah jeongmal? Hehehe makasih jangan sdih kan sekrg udh update**

 **Ladyelf : nde^^**

 **Yolyol : kok tau sih chingu hahahah**

 **Awaelf : nde udh^^**

 **Restika : ah ne makasih jga udh ninggalin jejaknya ^^**

 **Jeongmal gomapseumnida buat kalian semua yang udah memberikan review kalian disini dan juga terima kasih buat semua yang sudah memfavoritkan dan mengfollow cetita ini.**

 **BIG THANK'S^^**


	3. Teaser

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungimu _saeng_."

.

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

" _Ini akan kubuat kau menjadi hebat hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Angel Voice~

"Aku mulai menyukainya. _Nan jeoha!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

" _Neo dongsaeng_... dia sama sekali tidak berguna."

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

"Bisa aku memohon _eomma_ , ulangilah kembali untuk melahirkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

From : _Unknow number_

 **"AKU INGIN ALASAN. JELASKAN** ** _HYUNG_** **MENGAPA KAU BEGITU MEMBENCIKU?! JIKA YANG KAU INGINKAN ADALAH UNTUK TIDAK MELIHATKU. AKAN KUKABULKAN HYUNG! TAPI AKU MOHON BERI AKU WAKTU UNTUK BERBUAT SESUATU YANG SEHARUSNYA AKU BUAT."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Angel Voice~

"Mengapa selalu Kyuhyun, Yesung- _ah_?"

.

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

"Kau kembali? Padahal aku berharap kau sudah melupakan kami."

.

.

.

.

.

~Angel Voice~

"Kenapa harus ada kenyataan Kyuhyun- _ah_?"


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Angel Voice

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Donghae SJ, Jun Jihyun, dll.

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family, dll.

Summary : Seseorang yang hidup dalam kesepian hanya dengan kesunyian. Meski begitu dirinya masih berharap bisa bersama orang lain. Walau harapan itu malah akan menyakitinya. Hanya bisa memendam semua harapan tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia pernah bermimpi mendengarkan dan mengeluarkan sebuah alunan yang indah. Meski itu hanya mimpi, setidaknya itu adalah kenangan terindah yang akan dirinya ingat hingga akhir. / "Aku akan buktikan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -ku akan mempunyai suara yang bagus." / "Kenapa _eomma_ menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganku?" / **"Kyu kau hanya perlu ingat sayang meski dimana semua orang tidak menganggapmu ada,** _ **eomma**_ **akan selalu ada melihat Kyu** _ **arrachi**_ **?" /** "Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari _dongsaeng_ -mu itu? Mendengar saja tidak bisa apalagi bicara." / "Kau itu harusnya sekolah di orang-orang autis bodoh." / "Kanker? Tak cukupkah...tak cukupkah dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara?!" / _"Hadiahku semoga kau menyukai suaraku ini hyung..."_ /

 _Notes_

Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah dialog Kyuhyun dipikirannya dikarenakan disini Kyuhyun bisu dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tulisan yang di **bold** __adalah bahasa isyarat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan karakter lainnya. Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah tulisan dalam catatan kecil Kyuhyun.

 **WARNING : TYPO, ANEH, MEMBOSANKAN**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua apakah sehat? Semoga nde. Oh iya apakah kalian masih ingat dengan FF ini yang hampir dua tahun tidak diteruskan? Akhirnya author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali ff ini, mengingat ff ini adalah salah satu ff pertama yang author publish di FFn. Semoga kalian masih ingat dan mau memberikan review kalian sekali lagi untuk ff ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KLIK FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 **-Preview Chapter-**

" _Donghae hyung membenciku..."_

 **Angel Voice**

Lagi. Hanya karena sebuah penolakan sederhana, setitik air bening itu terjatuh. Dia terisak tanpa suara. Walau tidak dapat mengetahui kata-kata kasar yang dikeluarkan sang _hyung_ padanya, namun Kyuhyun merasakannya sekali lagi. Ya sebuah perasaan sakit, sama ketika Donghae meninggalkannya untuk menaiki bis.

Kyuhyun meraba dadanya sendiri. Di dalam sana rasanya begitu sesak. Perasaan yang semakin lama dirinya sadari, bahwa anggapannya selama ini terhadap Donghae yang selalu ingin menjaga dan melindunginya adalah salah. Donghae _hyung_ -nya yang selama ini dia banggakan malah membencinya.

Tidak mempedulikan kondisinya yang masih lemah, _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan tadi. Menghapus bekas air matanya perlahan dan mulai membacanya. Lirik yang dibuat Donghae _hyungie_ -nya benar-benar bermakna.

" _Hyung suatu saat kau akan menilaiku sebagai seorang yang berguna, aku akan pastikan hyung."_

Harapan penuh ketulusan itu sama sekali tak akan bisa terbalaskan. Karena memang orang yang dituju sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya. Satu tendangan keras dia berikan pada kaleng kosong yang ada di jalan. Hidupnya sudah kacau dan tambah kacau karena 'anak cacat' itu.

"Aku harap dia mati saja! Hidup pun tidak berguna! Arghh!" Donghae berteriak frustasi.

-SKIP-

 _Namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menatap sebuah bangunan dengan cat warna putih yang dominan. Dia langsung berlari dari sekolah ketika mendapati pesan dari teman barunya yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Shim Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sendiri tidak sadar kenapa dia begitu ingin memperhatikan teman baru yang dikenalnya hanya beberapa waktu ini. Tidak... Changmin memiliki alasan yang kuat, di dalam mata teman barunya tersebut tersimpan sebuah cahaya yang indah dan dia ingin tahu apa itu. Mengingat seharusnya orang dengan kondisi seperti teman barunya tersebut akan sulit menyimpan sebuah cahaya.

Pintu ruang rawat tersebut Changmin buka perlahan-perlahan. Intesitasnya langsung tertuju pada objek yang tengah menyenandungkan nada jika memang objek tersebut bisa bersenandung. Bahkan di dalam ruang sana hanya suara denting jam saja yang terdengar, bukan sebuah senandung. Changmin tersenyum tipis, temannya –Kyuhyun- yang 'bersenandung' tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat Changmin datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Matanya berbinar-binar gembira kala melihat sebuah kotak yang kini dibawa oleh Changmin. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah _tteokpoki_ , makanan kesukaannya selain _jajangmyeon_ dari baunya saja Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Melihat raut gembira dan penuh semangat itu Changmin langsung memberikan makanan tersebut padanya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lucu ketika dengan lahapnya memakan _tteokpoki_ tersebut. Sebenarnya membawa makanan dari luar seperti itu untuk pasien dari luar tidak diperbolehkan, tapi selama tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa bukan?

Changmin melirik sebuah kertas yang bertumpuk, setelahnya _namja_ tinggi tersebut mengambilnya. "Ini lirik yang kau tulis sendiri?"

" **Bu...bukan.."** Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Changmin meneliti setiap lirik di dalamnya. " _Jinjjayo_? Ini sangat bagus. Apalagi jika dinyanyikan oleh seseorang. Jadi siapa yang membuat lirik ini?"

" **Dong...donghae sunbae."** Kyuhyun menjawab ragu-ragu.

Changmin mencoba mengerti isyarat Kyuhyun. "Donghae? Donghae _sunbae_? Untuk apa anak itu kesini? Ingin mem- _bully_ mu lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena tahu Changmin belum bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun mulai menuliskan sesuatu di dalam _notebook_ milikny _a. "Dia datang untuk menjengukku. Karena tidak membawa apa-apa dia akhirnya menuliskan sebuah lirik lagu untukku."_

"Dengan kata lain dia mengejekmu." Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sekali jika membahas mengenai _sunbae_ -nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. _"Donghae sunbae adalah orang yang baik kok."_

"Itu hanya menurutmu, tapi yang paling penting untuk apa dia repot-repot menjengukmu dan menghabiskan waktu disini untuk membuat semua lirik ini? Aku rasa kalian bukan sekedar seorang _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_?" Changmin memberikan pertanyaan menyelidiknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, Changmin terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui. "Itu..."

"Aku yang meminta Donghae untuk menemani Kyuhyun, karena kami bertetangga. Saat itu aku sedang ada jadwal." Jihyun tiba-tiba masuk dan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk pada Jihyun. " _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. _Eomma_ -nya berhasil menyelematkan dirinya dari keadaan genting. Jika saja Jihyun tidak datang mungkin Changmin sudah tahu semuanya. Mereka di dalam sana hanya melakukan obrolan-obrolan kecil pada umumnya. Suasana menjadi lebih cair lagi karena kehadiran Jihyun. Namun meskipun begitu mereka tidak tahu bahwa Changmin hanya berpura-pura. Anak itu tidak akan percaya begitu saja apalagi ketika Jihyun dan Kyuhyun yang seperti menutupi sebuah fakta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-School-**

 _Namja_ penggemar ikan nemo itu mendecih ketika lagi-lagi dia dipaksan oleh sang _eomma_ untuk berangkat bersama anak itu. Kemarin karena sang _eomma_ mengetahui bahwa dia meninggalkan anak itu saat menaiki bus, _eomma_ -nya memarahinya habis-habisan. Alhasil dia harus dipastikan berangkat bersama dengan anak itu.

Dua _namja_ berbeda usia itu menuruni bus akhirnya. Orang yang disebut sebagai anak itu oleh Donghae terlihat begitu gembira. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun bisa berangkat sekolah bersama dengan _hyung_ -nya tersebut. Walaupun Donghae masih tetap ketus dan bertindak dengan semena-menanya. Setelah sampai di sekolah Donghae langsung berjalan cepat, membuat jarak yang sangat jauh dengan Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya berjalan sendirian kembali di gerbang sekolah. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, semua orang membicarakan dan mengejeknya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak melihat mereka. Karena jika dia melihat mereka, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Hei kalau jalan itu hati-hati." Cha Mijoon siswa yang paling disegani disana.

Kyuhyun hanya membungkukan badannya.

"Minta maaf itu yang jelas _pabbo_! Eh si cacat kembali sekolah rupanya. Aku lupa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa minta maaf dengan jelas." Mijoon memberikan kalimat ejekannya setelah melihat orang yang menabraknya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mijoon, sesaatnya Kyuhyun pamit permisi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuatmu bicara? Membuatmu berteriak kelihatannya seru." Mijoon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika lagi-lagi dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh semua siswa disana. Bajunya yang tadinya bersih dan rapih langsung berubah 360 derajat. Mereka semua menyiraminya dengan air buangan. Matanya melirik pada seorang _namja_ yang tengah melintas. Itu _hyung_ -nya. Dia mencoba memberitahu _hyung_ -nya tersebut untuk membantunya, tetapi yang Kyuhyun dapati hanya Donghae yang melenggang pergi.

Kenapa dia harus berharap? Semua orang di sekolah ini jelas membencinya bukan? Mengharapkan tatapan iba? Tatapan mengejek lah yang akan dia dapati. _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu langsung berlari ketika mendapati kerumunan para mahasiswa. Tumben sekali hari ini ribut, kemarin baik-baik saja. Mata Changmin langsung terbuka lebar ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Disana dia melihat bagaimana Cha Mijoon bersama dengan para antek-anteknya sedang tertawa kegirangan. Tanpa ragu dia langsung menarik kerah baju Mijoon dan melayangkan pukulan pada siswa yang paling disegani oleh seluruh sekolah tersebut. Mijoon terperanjat kaget mendapati Changmin yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Alhasil karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, perkelahian tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Guru BP yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menghentikannya.

Sayangnya, Mijoon akan selalu menang. Hanya Changmin yang dibawa ke ruang BP dan dimarahi habis-habisan. Guru BP bernama Iljung itu menatap Changmin intens. "Ini adalah peringatan kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya." Changmin menjawab sekenanya.

Iljung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau tahu apa konsekuensi selanjutnya bukan?"

"Apa sekolah ini tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut? Apa hati kalian sekeras batu?! Kyuhyun juga manusia hei!" Changmin tidak peduli jika dia harus dimarahi lagi setelah ini.

Iljung menggumam singkat. "Manusia yang berbeda."

Changmin langsung menatap tajam mata Iljung. "Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun memang tidak diterima disini. Terlebih ini adalah sekolah musik. Walau kemampuannya cukup bagus tapi tetap dia tidak memenuhi standar untuk sekolah ini. Jika bukan permohonan Jihyun- _ssi_ yang mendalam kami akan dengan sopan menolak kehadirannya. Jika saja ini sekolah formal bisa dipertimbangkan tapi faktanya ini adalah sekolah musik. Apakah dia bisa kami luluskan?" Iljung menjelaskan semuanya.

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kalian membiarkan hal itu agar membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dan pindah dari sekolah ini, begitu?"

" _Nde_..." Iljung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. "Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuatnya bertahan lama disini?"

'BLAM' Pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan Changmin yang membanting pintu dengan keras.

Mata Changmin memicing ketika melihat _namja_ dengan pakaian yang masih basah kuyup tersebut tengah duduk di depan ruang BP. Changmin dengan segera duduk di samping _namja_ tersebut. Ketika melihat Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, _namja_ dengan pakaian seragam yang basah kuyup itu langsung memandangnya khawatir. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Changmin mengendus sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti berasal dari pakaian _namja_ yang ada di sampingnya. Kreatif sekali semua siswa yang ada disini, mereka selalu tidak kehabisan ide untuk membuat Kyuhyun menderita. Sampai saat pulang tiba Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan seragam tersebut. Lagi-lagi Changmin mendengar semua ejekan lagi yang ditujukan pada temannya itu.

Sudah saatnya untuk pulang, tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kelas. Merasa semua murid sudah pulang Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seragamnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat _eomma_ -nya sedih lagi karena tahu bahwa lagi-lagi dirinya dikerjai. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat seragamnya sudah bersih dan kering. Namun sayangnya senyumnya langsung memudar ketika dia mendapati Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Keadaannya menjadi kembali seperti semula, sementara dua orang itu langsung melenggang pergi.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia melihat semua kejadian tersebut. Dia kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

" **Changmin-** _ **ah**_ **kau belum pulang?"** Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Changmin mendecak sebal. "Kau itu kenapa tidak pernah mau melawan? Jangan lembek seperti itu Kyu!"

" _Jika aku melawan mereka malah akan makin senang melakukannya, nanti juga mereka bosan sendiri. Soalnya eomma pernah berkata jika kita berbuat baik suatu saat pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang kita inginkan."_ Kyuhyun menuliskannya dengan cepat.

Changmin hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserahlah. Memang hasil apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Aku ingin bisa berbicara dan mendengar."_ Kalimat singkat itu Kyuhyun tulis di catatan kecilnya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Bukankah itu sudah permanen? Changmin bukannya tidak berharap hal yang sama, tetapi... _Namja_ dengan marga Shim itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Kita keringkan saja seragammu di rumahku, kalau disini mungkin saja antek-antek Mijoon masih bersembunyi."

" **Wuah** _ **jeongmalyo**_ **? Aku diajak kerumahmu? Baru pertama kalinya ada seorang teman mengajakku mengunjungi rumahnya."** Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias.

Changmin mencoba membaca gerakkan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan, berupaya agar ada sesuatu yang bisa dia mengerti. "Kau diajak ke rumah seperti anak kecil yang gembira karena diajak ke taman bermain saja."

Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa mempunyai kemampuan membaca gerakkan bibir, jadi Changmin tidak perlu repot untuk mengatakannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Walau kemampuan itu juga agak terbatas. Mereka berdua beranjak pulang dari sekolah dan menuju rumah milik Changmin. Beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiba disana. Kyuhyun menatap kagum rumah Changmin. Besar sekali, pikirnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin adalah anak orang kaya, soalnya Changmin pandai menyembunyikan hal tersebut berbeda sekali dengan Mijoon.

Saat memasuki rumah Changmin, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan _eomma_ Changmin yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Disana juga Kyuhyun diajak untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Shim. Kyuhyun amat bersyukur di dalam hatinya bahwa tidak semua orang di dunia ini membencinya. Walau pada dasarnya semua manusia memiliki hal yang ingin ditolaknya dan tidak bisa mereka terima. Namun ada manusia yang bisa perlahan-lahan membuka dan menerima hal tersebut. Dia juga ingin membuat pintu itu terketuk dan membuka jalan yang sama. Ya pintu dari _hyung_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

Hari yang sudah semakin larut, akhirnya Kyuhyun pamit untuk undur diri. Ketika membuka pintu dia berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_. Jika dilihat lagi mungkin itu adalah _appa_ Changmin. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kepada _appa_ Changmin dan melanjutkan untuk pulang. _Appa_ Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi ketika dia menatap mata milik Kyuhyun dia merasakan sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Other Side-**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah mengompres bekas luka pukulan di wajahnya menggunakan es batu. Sial pukulan Changmin benar-benar terasa sekali di wajahnya. Meskipun dia tidak ikut dimarahi oleh sang guru BP namun tetap saja Mijoon merasakan sebuah penghinaan terhadapnya. Shim Changmin benar-benar sudah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

 _Namja_ itu beranjak dan mulai melangkah. Dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Tangannya kini memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut. Semuanya masih sama sejak terakhir kali kamar tersebut ditinggali oleh seseorang yang sudah lama pergi. Senyum sendu langsung terpatri di wajah tampan miliknya. Dia mengambil bingkai foto seseorang di atas meja. Menatapnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungimu _saeng_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Home-**

Jihyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa untuk beristirahat. Jadwal hari ini cukup padat untuknya. Badan miliknya juga terasa pegal semua. Dia mendengar suara bel pintu, mungkin saja itu adalah kedua anaknya. Jihyun bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Memang benar itu adalah anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, tetapi dia hanya melihat satu orang anak.

Donghae si sulung hanya masuk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Jihyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sudah terlalu biasa dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya. Dia membiarkan Donghae untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Merasa putra sulungnya tersebut sudah tenang akhirnya Jihyun menghampirinya.

 _Eomma_ tunggal tersebut bertanya dengan hati-hati kenapa putra sulungnya tersebut tidak pulang bersama sang _dongsaeng_. Namun yang Jihyun dapatkan hanyalah jawaban diam dari Donghae. Lagipula remaja itu memang tidak tahu keberadaan anak itu dimana, untuk apa dia menjawab jika memang dia tidak tahu.

"Cho Donghae _eomma_ bertanya padamu!" Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Jihyun sedikit membentak.

Donghae melirik Jihyun sekilas. "Aku bilang aku tidak tahu! Aku sudah menunggunya tapi anak itu tidak ada!"

" _Eomma_ sudah mengingatkanmu kan untuk pergi dan pulang bersama Kyuhyun! Apalagi dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit!" Jihyun membalas ucapan Donghae.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. "Hanya anak itu yang selalu _eomma_ ingat."

"Dia bukan anak itu dia _dongsaeng_ -mu Donghae- _ah_." Jihyun memperingatkan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Kau memang hanya selalu mengingatnya, mengingat anak itu! Bahkan _eomma_ tidak mengingat hari ini adalah hari apa!"

Jihyun tersentak dia mengingat sesuatu. "Donghae- _ah_ kau ulang tahun?"

"Lucu sekali aku sendiri saja lupa! Karena selalu memikirkan anak itu yang mengganggu kehidupanku!" Donghae berkata dengan pelan dan beranjak meninggalkan Jihyun untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Jihyun meremas lengan kirinya, terkadang dia merasa bersalah karena terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun. " _M...mianhae..._ apa kau menginginkan sesuatu Donghae- _ah_?"

"Bisa aku memohon _eomma_ , ulangilah kembali untuk melahirkannya?" Donghae mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya pada Jihyun.

Jihyun tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Cho Donghae!"

"Cih... tidak bisa bukan?" Donghae langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Jihyun.

Jihyun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya pelan. Donghae sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Kenapa putra sulungnya tersebut begitu membenci _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri? Ngomong-ngomong soal _dongsaeng_ -nya dia baru teringat kalau Kyuhyun belum pulang. Menyambar jaketnya Jihyun memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata putra bungsu yang dikhawatirkannya sudah pulang dengan selamat dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Jihyun bertanya kepada Kyuhyun kenapa dia pulang terlambat. Ternyata dia sengaja untuk melakukan itu. Kyuhyun mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun _hyung_ semata wayangnya tersebut. Setelah dari rumah Changmin tadi, _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu sengaja untuk mengunjungi toko kue.

Jihyun merasa haru melihat hal tersebut. Seberapa besar pun Donghae marah dan memperlakukannya, _magnae_ -nya tersebut tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu menyayangi sepenuh hati _hyung_ -nya tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam memasuki kamar Donghae. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur _hyung_ -nya tersebut dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan kue tersebut di atas meja belajar milik _hyung_ -nya.

Pagi-pagi Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi hari ini dia harus menjalankan hari yang menyebalkan. Apalagi jika harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan anak itu. Padahal dia berharap anak itu tidak pulang jika bisa untuk selamanya. Namun Donghae sudah yakin bahwa sang _eomma_ sudah membawanya.

Pandangan mata Donghae menatap meja belajarnya yang sedikit penuh. Dia melihat sebuah kue disana. Ada surat juga di dalam kue tersebut. ' _Hyung_ , _mianhae_ agak terlambat. Ada beberapa masalah yang harus kuhadapi. _Saengil chukkae hyung_. Semoga _hyung_ bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang _hyung_ inginkan pada umur _hyung_ kali ini. Tertanda: _Dongsaeng_ -mu Cho Kyuhyun.' Donghae meremas surat tersebut, ulang tahunnya memang diingat oleh seseorang tetapi bukan seseorang yang dia harapkan.

Dia menatap benci kue yang ada di atas meja belajarnya tersebut. Dengan kasar Donghae mengangkat kue tersebut dan membuangnya dari luar jendela. Dia tidak akan pernah sudi menerima hadiah dari orang yang sudah membuat kehidupannya menjadi berantakan. Donghae tidak mengetahui bahwa disana ada Jihyun yang melihat kelakuannya itu. Jihyun sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sejak awal Kyuhyun memang tidak diharapkan oleh Donghae, karena Kyuhyun adalah suatu hal yang Donghae tolak.

" _ **Eomma**_ **apa Hae** _ **hyung**_ **sudah menerima kuenya?"** Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Jihyun saat _eomma_ -nya sedang merenung.

Jihyun langsung tersadar dari renungannya **. "** _ **N..nde...**_ **dia menghabiskannya."**

" **Syukurlah aku kira** _ **hyung**_ **akan membuangnya."** Kyuhyun merasakan suatu kelegaan.

Jihyun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. **"Bersiap-siaplah,** _ **hyung**_ **-mu sudah menunggu nanti kalian bisa terlambat**."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah membaca bahasa isyarat sang _eomma_.

Donghae hanya memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Berpura-pura mengacuhkan sang _dongsaeng_ yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Menunggu bus bersama seperti ini amat sangat membuatnya muak. Kenapa anak itu tidak menghilang saja sekalian. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran yang selalu ada di dalam kepala Donghae setiap harinya.

Shim Changmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu bus. Tapi ternyata disana Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Donghae? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa menunggu bus bersama-sama? Donghae yang kaget langsung bersikap senormal mungkin, ya dengan cara menghina Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin selalu saja mengacaukan semuanya. Lebih baik jika Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai teman seperti dulu. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri menaiki bus.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Skip Time-**

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Cho terlihat cukup meriah. Banyak balon-balon yang terpasang dan kue yang sudah dipesan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah perayaan, ah lebih tepatnya perayaan ulang tahun dari _magnae_ keluarga Cho tersebut. Mereka tampak bergembira bersama kecuali satu orang yang menatap semua kemeriahan tersebut dengan tidak suka.

Lagipula untuk apa merayakannya? Toh anak itu tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk diundang, kecuali satu orang bodoh Shim Changmin. Namun tentu saja dia tidak akan mengizinkan anak itu mengundangnya, karena aibnya akan terbongkar. Aib karena memiliki dongsaeng cacat seperti anak itu. Dia mendecih tidak suka, hari ulang tahunnya saja tidak pernah diingat oleh sang _eomma_. Tapi kali ini ulang tahun anak itu akan selalu dapat diperingati dan teringat dengan sendirinya. Bahkan sudah terjadwal. Kekanakan sekali.

Kyuhyun –anak itu- tersenyum kala mendapati sang _hyung_ sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Untung saja hari ini ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan hari libur. Jadi mereka semua bisa merayakannya bersama. Donghae hanya duduk menatap semua yang ada dihadapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk sang _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **hadiahku..."**

"Apa ini? Kau meminta hadiah? Memangnya kau siapa?" Donghae berkata mengejek.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. **"Tentu** _ **hyung**_ **."**

"Memang pantas orang sepertimu mendapatkan hadiah?" Lagi-lagi Donghae berucap mengejek.

Jihyun yang mendengarnya langsung bicara. "Cho Donghae jika memang kau tidak ingin memberikannya, tidak usah bicara seperti itu pada _dongsaeng_ -mu. Padahal waktu itu Kyuhyun mengingat dan dengan susah payah memberikanmu hadiah."

" _Eomma_... aku sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk memberiku hadiah." Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun kasar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat _hyung_ dan _eomma_ -nya mencoba menengahi. **"Jangan bertengkar."**

"Aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa anakku tidak tahu balas budi." Jihyun berucap tegas.

Donghae semakin kesal saja mendengar kalimat Jihyun. Tunggu dulu dia bisa berbalas budi dengan niat tersembunyi bukan? "Jika ini adalah untuk balas budi, kemari kau ayo kita pergi membeli hadiah untukmu."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat sempurna, untuk pertama kalinya Donghae mengajaknya pergi berdua. Jihyun sebenarnya sedikit khawatir, namun karena melihat _magnae_ -nya yang begitu antusias dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama dengan Donghae.

Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan berdampingan. Kyuhyun sangat gembira, bahkan sang _hyung_ kali ini sama sekali tidak menjaga jarak darinya. Mereka seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ yang sesungguhnya. Jika saja bisa Kyuhyun ingin sekali banyak berbicara dengan Donghae, namun dengan begini saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur.

Langkah _hyung_ -nya langsung terhenti di sebuah optik. Apa yang ingin dibelikan oleh _hyung_ -nya kepadanya tersebut? Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari terus mengekori arah kemana pun _hyung_ -nya pergi. Sebuah alat bantu pendengaran Donghae pilihkan sebagai hadiah untuk _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut. Ini sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hadiahnya?" Donghae bertanya dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Te..tentu aku menyukainya jika ini adalah dari** _ **hyung**_ **."**

"Ck, memalukan jangan menggunakan bahasa isyarat seperti itu!" Donghae memperingati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Oh ya satu lagi pakai itu mulai besok saja saat di sekolah, agar lebih membantumu." _–Untuk dengan jelas mendengar semua penghinaan_. Donghae memperingati Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk, dia terlalu senang karena bisa pergi berdua dengan _hyung_ semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-School-**

Kyuhyun memasuki area sekolah dengan gembira, _hyung_ -nya memberikan sesuatu yang bisa berguna. Padahal harganya termasuk mahal, tapi Donghae tetap membelikannya. Seperti biasanya pandangan menjijikan selalu dia dapatkan dari semua siswa yang ada di sekolah,

'Eh itu si cacat'

'Dia tidak pernah jera yah.'

'Padahal kalau dia sekolah khusus orang-orang cacat, dia akan bebas masalah.'

'Aku rasa dia memang suka kita 'jahili'

'Hoy jangan keras-keras nanti terdengar.'

'Kau lupa dia kan tuli.'

'Untuk apa dia sekolah disini, memalukan nama sekolah saja.'

'Sudah tuli bisu lagi.'

'Kelas musik? Dia pikir dia orang sempurna apa.'

 _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu mematung di jalannya. Semuanya terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Mendengar semua ucapan langsung seperti ini membuat hatinya amat perih. Dia ingin melepaskan alat bantu pendengaran itu sekarang juga agar tidak bisa mendengar semua kalimat itu lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskannya karena ini adalah hadiah dari _hyung_ -nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat untuk langsung menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan dia tetap saja mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tersebut. Hari ini Kyuhyun berhasil melewati 'kejahilan-kejahilan' dari para siswa. Ini semua karena dia sedikit terbantu oleh alat tersebut. Namun sayang hal itu malah membuat para siswa disana merasa kesal.

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun. "Oh jadi kau menggunakan alat ini, pantas saja kau bisa menghindari kami."

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuangnya ke air buangan limbah di belakang sekolah?" Sehun memberikan idenya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mendengar hanya mencoba terus meraih alat bantu pendengarannya tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar Sehunnie tidak asyik kalau dia bisa menghindar terus, ayo semuanya."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun berlari sambil membawa alat bantu pendengarannya. Dengan penuh tenaga Baekhyun melemparkannya ke dalam air buangan limbah tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa barang itu sangat berharga langsung masuk tanpa pikir panjang ke dalam air buangan limbah. Sementara Baekhyun dan lainnya mereka tertawa puas.

Disana juga ada seorang _namja_ lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Bukannya menatap nanar dan iba, _namja_ itu hanya menatap puas dengan apa yang telah didapatkan oleh sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun terus menelusurinya, dapat akhirnya alat itu berhasil dia temukan. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia segera memakai kembali alat tersebut ke telinganya. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **ini masih berfungsi hyung... aku tidak akan merusaknya lagi aku janji.** "

"Berfungsi yah? Semoga saja fungsinya memang sangat baik. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Donghae membalas Kyuhyun. Padahal dia tidak mau mengerti bahasa isyarat itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. **"** _ **Nde hyung**_."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau senang mendengar semua kalimat penghinaan dari semua orang disini? Kau harus sadar bahwa semua orang disini membencimu! Itupun termasuk aku. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Donghae mengucapkan itu dengan sangat lantang.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Donghae sekalipun tidak pernah menyukainya. Walau dia sudah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang amat banyak sejak pagi tadi tapi satu kalimat Donghae membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat air buangan limbah itu. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga hanya bisa tenggelam disana. Dari balik air dia bisa melihat _hyung_ -nya yang mulai menjauh. Rasanya sangat sesak hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya juga menjadi sangat sakit.

"Kh..." Suara desisan miliknya itu adalah hal yang terakhir yang bisa terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

 **Bagaimana terusannya? Mohon maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan nde~. Oh iya terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia dengan FF ini. Author juga kangen sekali dengan kalian reader~ rasanya udah lama nde. Oh iya maaf agak sedikit acak-acakan dengan teaser sebelumnya tapi teaser itu tetap digunakan kok. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.**

 **Reply Review:**

Kuroi Ilna: Waktu itu emang udah teaser tapi sekarang sudah dilanjut, gimana? Berharap kamu ga lupa FF ini.

Melani khadijah: hehehe mian2 sekarang update yang sebenarnya kok.

Anna505: apa ini kelamaan kah untuk updatenya? Jelaslah udah ampir mau dua tahun? Semoga kmu tetap baca tetep ff ini yah.

Sparkyubum: maaf ngasih harapan palsu waktu itu, pokoknya sekarang ff ini tidak lagi hiatus. Semoga masih ingat yah. Untuk apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyu terus ikutin kelanjutan ff ini yah.

Readlight: kayaknya ini bukan secepatnya tapi selamanya yah hehe maaf, terus ikutin ff ini nde.

Desviana407: Waduh maafin banget waktu itu emang belum kepikiran mau gimana kelanjutannya Cuma bisa kepikiran teasernya aja.

Ladyelf13: hehehe sekarang udah kelanjutannya kan.

Dewidossantos: iyah karena yang waktu itu adalah teaser tapi ini adalah update yang sebenarnya. Oh hoho untuk itu silahkan terus ikuti kelanjutan ff ini.

Diahretno: sekarang sudah lanjutannya~

Choding: Gimana rasa sabarnya udah terbayarkan belum? Hehehe atau kelamaan ini?

Angel sparkyu: sudah dilanjut, ayo dibaca semoga kamu ga lupa ff ini.

Lily: hehe waktu itu emang gak terpikirkan kelanjutannya seperti apa. Sempat buntu mau gimana ff ini setelahnya, tapi akhirnya ide itu kembali muncul. Hoho itu memang sudah hobi membuat kalian penasaran.

Lee gyuwon: sudah dilanjut maaf lama.

Riritary9: itu teasernya tapi sekarang sudah update chapter aslinya

Fitri MY: Yap betul sekali~

Cho hani: sekarang sudah dilanjut meskipun lama hehehe

Bungosh99: chap 3 nya adalah sekarang hehe silahkan dibaca yah.

Hyunhua: sekrang sudah real chapnya maaf sudah bkin menggu lama yah.

Dewiafiah26: silent reader yang akhirnya mengaku juga nde~. Sekarang sudah dilanjut tolong jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review nde.

Adinkyu: saengie sudah dilanjut semua, saengie selama ini kemana aja eoh? Menghilang hehe atau eonni yang menghilang? Ada beberapa ff baru silahkan dibaca juga.

Uixalmt: sudah tidak hiatus lagi^^

Kira kim19: makasih udah selalu setia untuk menunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini dan semua ff ku yang lainnya, gomawo~. Semoga kamu masih ingat dengan ff ini nde.

 **BIG THANK'S FOR:**

Anna505 | Desviana407 | FlowerKyuu | Jung822 | KLiieff19 | KimRaf | Kira Kim 19 | Kyu4ever | ParkHyeonBi | Rini723 | RyuHae | Saryeong | ShinJoo24 | Sparkyubum | Vinov407 | ainadaysmn | bintang15 | calistineequard | cupidd(titik)cipudd | dewiafiah26 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | fly(titik)ing12 | gaemkyucho261 | hulanchan | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | maykyunie | mmzzaa | nissariska | readlight | toujoursbelles | ttata | vpicey | wcanon | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | yunzhu32 | Griffingirl1004 | Kotonoha Mari-chan | Punaispky22 | calistineequard | yolyol |


End file.
